


A Fondness For You

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Noctis in dresses, Omega Noctis, VERY MINOR mentions of Luna/Nyx, brief moments of Noctis/Ravus, but tag is staying because its still underage and i'd rather not be witch hunted, some gladnoct later, underage only in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Noctis presents as Omega, and Regis gifts him an Alpha consort; Ignis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) ff15 fic so I hope it's good.  
> Very heavy IgNoct romance, but I don't want to call it quick burn. Yes they have sex in the first chapter but EMOTIONALLY SPEAKING it's sort of a slow burn? Maybe? That could change as I keep writing.
> 
> ALSO!!! this doesn't take place during the same time as the game. There's no cool electronics, no cars, no magitek, nothing! This was inspired to be more Victorian.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS, the ages in the first chapter:  
> Noctis is 15  
> Ignis is 17

“How did this happen? He was supposed to be an Alpha, not an Omega!” Regis asked, a mixture of confusion and worry in his voice. He watched as the doctor gently dabbed at cloth against his son's skin, which was flushed and wet with sweat. “Oh, Noctis…”

 

“Being born between two Alphas and presenting as Omega is incredibly rare. No one seems to know how, or why, it happens.” The doctor answered. “Sadly, medicine isn't that advanced yet. We'll have to look into it more.” 

 

Regis ran a hand through his son's hair, letting out comforting coos as Noctis whimpered in pain and discomfort. “I'm sorry, my son. I never wanted you to experience being an Omega.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Noctis's forehead. 

 

“It won't be as hard on him as it seems.” The doctor said. “Monthly heats get easier as time goes on, and after having children his body won't be as sensitive to an Alpha's pheromones.” 

 

“Even still, I worry that there'll be someone who tries taking advantage of my son.” Regis said. “I want to let him rest. How long will he be in heat?” He asked after standing from his seat beside Noctis. 

 

“Well, since he presented rather late, it'll be hard to tell. Omegas typically have a maximum of seven days in heat, and a minimum of three.” The doctor explained. “But, Omegas who presented later than the average tend to last longer. If I'm going off of our research documents, he could very well be in heat for two weeks, at  _ most _ .”

 

Regis clenched his jaw and nodded, looking back at Noctis. “I see. Is there anyway to remedy it? Or make it less painful for him?”

 

Humming, the doctor took a moment to think, before nodding. “There's not many, but symptoms of heat improve when the Omega has a mate.”

 

“A mate.” Regis raised an eyebrow. “My son is fifteen. He's too young to marry.”

 

“He doesn't necessarily have to marry; even a consort would prove effective.” 

 

“You expect me to find an Alpha to sleep and breed with my son?” Regis raised his voice just enough to watch the Beta doctor sink in on himself. 

 

“It's my only suggestion. There's nothing else we have documented that'll help.” 

 

The King took a moment to stare at Noctis, jaw tense and eyebrows knit close together. “Very well. I'll find someone for him.”

 

*

*

*

*

 

Noctis lazed in bed, noon already having passed and the bright sun no longer hanging high in the sky. He rubbed at his eyes, sitting up and moving from his bed to get dressed.

 

He'd only been presented for two months, but already gifts from nobles and other royalty have sent him an alarming amount of dresses fit for any well-to-do Omega. Noctis hated dresses.

 

He slipped on a black dress with off the shoulder sleeves, smoothing the material down under his hands as he turned in the mirror. Noctis frowned, blue eyes finding their way to every flaw and imperfection on his body.

 

After a moment, Noctis just shook his head and slipped on a pair of heels in a gladiator style. They were a little hard to walk in, but his father had insisted that it was necessary for an Omega to wear them.

 

After a couple more minutes of primping, Noctis felt comfortable enough to leave his room. His heels clacked loudly on the marble floor and it echoed all around him, in a deafening drone that helped him forget the anxiety constantly bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He'd reached the dining room in moments, his strides quick and long. At the table sat his father, and king, Regis. Beside Regis was a man, unfamiliar and bespectacled and clearly Alpha. Noctis stopped in his tracks for a moment so he could asses is surroundings, before he very slowly and shyly sat himself across the table from his father.

 

“Good to see you're awake.” Regis said. “My son, I'd like you to meet Ignis Scientia. He's the son of a nobleman who I'm quite close to.” He explained, a hand gestured to the younger Alpha beside him.

 

Nodding, Noctis cleared his throat. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” He whispered, before beginning to pick at his food.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, prince.” Ignis spoke, and he had an accent Noctis didn't recognize. But, something about it was captivating.

 

“Ignis is going to become your consort.” The king added after a moment of silence. He watched as Noctis looked up at him in horror, all color paling from his face.

 

“My what?” Noctis asked, fork dropped loudly against the porcelain plate his lunch (breakfast) sat before him. 

 

“Your consort. To help you with your heats.” Regis explained, a hand reaching out to gently hold his son's. “You're suffering every month, and I can't sit by and see you be in pain. I've looked up many remedies for it, but the only thing anyone's confirmed to work is having a mate.” 

 

Ignis sat uncomfortably straight, his jaw set hard and his hands fidgeting with anxiety. Clearly, he was as worried as Noctis. 

 

The prince gave Ignis a glance before staring at his father again. “What if I don't want a consort?” He asked. “I don't want to have a mate. I don't want pups right now.”

 

“You won't be marrying him, unless you want to.” Regis further explained. “His parents were more than thrilled when I had chosen Ignis to take care of you; I only wanted the best.” He smiled, and Noctis sunk into his seat a bit. “I'm not urging you to have heirs, my son. I only want for you to not be in so much pain anymore.”

 

Noctis sat quietly, hand moving out of Regis’s grasp. He gave another glance to Ignis, his new consort, and nodded slowly. “Very well. If you believe he can help me, then I'll accept this.” His voice was watery and soft, words forced and broken. 

 

Ignis dug his fingers into the fabric of his pants without any idea of what to say to help make his prince feel better. Perhaps Noctis would appreciate actions more than words? 

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

*

*

*

*

“Prince Noctis,” Ignis spoke softly as he gently nudged the sleeping Omega's shoulder. “I've prepared breakfast for you.” He added, hoping that food would be enough to spur the prince awake.

 

Noctis groaned, turning on his back to look up at the Alpha standing at his bedside. “Ignis…” He greeted, sleepily, before sitting up.

 

“No need to get out of bed.” Ignis was quick to hold a hand up to the prince when he moved a leg out from under his blankets. “I brought you breakfast in bed. I hope that's alright with you.”

 

As the tray of food was sat over Noctis's lap, his eyes lit up with interest. On the plate sat two eggs Benedict, cooked to perfection, and beside it laid several links of sausage and a mountain of cubed breakfast potatoes. “Wow. This looks amazing.” Noctis said with a soft gasp, fork now in hand and slowly cutting through the egg, to see the yolk pour out perfectly. 

 

Ignis smiled as he watched Noctis take a bite of everything on his plate, before gesturing to the glass of orange juice sitting beside his plate. “I took the time to fresh squeeze oranges this morning, as well. I was informed that you dislike pulp, so I made sure to strain it all out.”

 

Noctis's eyes were positively shining as he looked up at Ignis, mouth full of food. “Oh my God.” He swallowed hard, before taking a long drink of his juice. “Of anyone my father could have picked for me, I'm so glad it was someone willing to cater to all my picky needs.”

 

Ignis took a seat in the corner of the room, mere feet from the Prince's bed. “I believe I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I only gave you things you disliked.” He said. “I made sure to ask anyone and everyone who could have possibly prepared food for you, just to make sure I didn't put anything you wouldn't eat in your breakfast.” 

 

Noctis eagerly ate his food, humming happily as he did. Ignis could only smile, seeing that only one day and a perfect breakfast was enough to win the Omega over. “I'm so sorry, about how I acted yesterday.” The Omega spoke. “I'm just… worried. You look so much older than me, and I've… Well… been having my heats alone for the past two months.”

 

Ignis shook his head and chuckled. “Prince, I'm only two years older than you.” Noctis's surprised expression only made the Alpha chuckle more. “I've also… never been with anyone. It was a surprise to me as well. I know I'm not nearly as nervous as you, but know that I don't plan to take advantage of you or harm you. You're my prince and my duty is to take care of you.”

 

Noctis carefully sat his fork down, smiling softly to the Alpha. “That actually… makes me feel a lot better.” He said, moving the tray above his lap aside so he could move to stand, stretching both arms above his head. “Thank you for breakfast, Ignis. Um… I'm sorry I didn't finish all of it, but it was really filling.”

 

“It's no problem.” Ignis stood as well, smiling down at the prince. “I'll leave you be, for now. I'm glad what I made was enjoyable.” He told Noctis while he gathered the tray up and made his way to the door.

 

“Ignis…!” Noctis gasped, hand immediately slapping over his mouth. He blushed when the man turned, eyebrow quirked up in confusion. “Um… my next heat… should be starting next week. If… you wanted to help.” His body grew hot under Ignis's stare, shrinking inward at the silence that grew between them.

 

“I'd love to.” Ignis said after a few moments. “My duty is to be there for whatever you may need. I cannot simply let my prince suffer in heat.”

 

“Thank you.” Noctis smiled. “It's kinda… awkward, to ask that. But I guess, even if I didn't, you'd still be by my side and ready to help.” The Omega picked at his cuticles, anxiously looking to the floor as Ignis continued to linger in the doorway.

 

“My dedication to not only my country, but also the royal family, is immovable. I'll do anything in my power to make you happy.” Ignis said. “Now, I must head back to the kitchen to do the dishes. I will see you in a little while.”

 

Noctis glanced up just as the Alpha was heading out of the door, but he caught a glimpse the bashful smile and dusty pink blush on his cheeks.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Noctis sat on his bed, eyeing the snow falling outside his bedroom window from high up in the castle. A hand reached out to draw some lines into the foggy window with a soft sigh. He'd gone into pre-heat earlier than expected. His body was warm, but not feverishly so. 

 

The silk sheets on his bed helped to cool his skin, but the general warmth throughout the castle only made it harder to  _ stay _ cool. Opening a window would get him sick, getting too warm would make him sick as well, so he just couldn't win.

 

Ignis strolled in with a hum moments after Noctis flopped back against his bed, bathrobe only loosely hanging to his body. The Omega clutched it around himself tightly when he heard a shoe squeaking against the marble floor.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to… barge in unannounced.” Ignis told him. “King Regis had asked me to bring you some tea, so here I am to drop it off.” He offered the cup to the Omega with a friendly smile.

 

Noctis took the cup with a nod, giving a small sip before setting it aside. “Ignis. I'm going into heat early.” He said, simply. It hadn't been a full week since Noctis has asked Ignis to help him through his heat, but his body was already feeling the effects of it.

 

Standing stiffly before Noctis, the Alpha nodded. “I see. I will, uh…” Confusion riddled his expression, eyes glancing anywhere but at Noctis. His face was flushed and he seemed… on edge.

 

“You can stay with me until it starts.” Noctis suggested, then reached a hand out to pull Ignis forward. “We can… um… get to know each other?”

 

Ignis let out an amused snort as he sat beside his prince. “That sounds lovely.” He said. “I've never… I mean… I'm not sure how to do any of this.”

 

“Neither do I.” Noctis reassured. “We can learn together.” He moved a hand up to Ignis's cheek, and the warmth he found there rivaled his own. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

 

The Omega leaned in slowly, eyes locked with Ignis's. The Alpha felt a pressure in his abdomen when he watched the Omega's eyes flutter shut, before lips that were softer than anything he'd ever felt before were pressed to his own.

 

Ignis sat in shock for a moment before he allowed a hand to rest upon Noctis's waist, eyes closing as he turned his head to the side and locked their lips together as best they could.

 

They fit perfectly.

 

Noctis was scorching hot, and Ignis was aware of a scent he could only compare to roses. His mind clouded for a moment, eyes still shut even after the Omega pulled away.

 

“Ignis…” Noctis gasped and shivered as he held on tightly to the Alpha's shirt. “I think I'm…”

 

Eyes snapping open, Ignis watched as Noctis dizzily stared up at him. The Omega's lips looked wet and plump; no doubt from their brief kissing session. It only made Ignis want to kiss him more.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Ignis asked as he moved Noctis onto his back, both hands firmly placed on his waist. “I'll do anything you tell me.”

 

Noctis shuddered violently, and it drew a gasp from Ignis. “I don't. I don't want you to knot me. Not yet.” The Omega spoke, breathily and interrupted by gasps. “Just touch me.”

 

Ignis nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Noctis's forehead, before moving down and shyly kissing his neck and collarbone. “May I remove this?” He tugged at the robe, and when Noctis nodded, he slowly pulled it open and stared down at what was hidden underneath.

 

The Omega Prince of Insomnia, Noctis, laid bare and hot beneath him. His hips were wide, waist slender, and he smelled like heaven. Ignis could see the slick coating his inner thighs, and his cock beaded with precum under his gaze.

 

“Do you trust me?” Ignis asked.

 

Noctis nodded, slowly.

 

“I need to hear you tell me.”

 

“I trust you.” Noctis whispered without missing a beat, and watched as the Alpha parted his thighs and lowered his head between them.

 

Ignis exhaled hard at the sight of slick gently pearling out of Noctis's asshole. It's pink color so innocent and untouched, and it only spurred him on more. He leaned in and licked over the wet entrance, and Noctis's gasp of surprise was like music to his ears.

 

Never before did he think he'd ever get to lay with a prince, let alone be  _ near _ him. Ignis pulled away for a moment, only to remove his glasses, before he dived back in and continued his assault on Noctis's hole.

 

The Omega watched with interest, his gasps hard and body shivering under Ignis's tongue. He moaned loudly when he felt a finger move inside of him, and the Noctis's mind blanked entirely.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Noctis awoke with a purr, stretching out his limbs along his silk sheets. There was a weight over his stomach, and looking to the side revealed it to be Ignis. He slept soundly beside the prince, hair disheveled and glasses missing. It made Noctis's heart flutter.

 

“Ignis, wake up.” Noctis whispered as he rolled onto his side to face the Alpha. “Ignis…!” He giggled, pressing a finger to his cheek and poking repeatedly, stopping only when he heard the man groan. “Hey.”

 

“Hello.” Ignis greeted, groggily, and it reminded Noctis of the day the Alpha first brought him breakfast in bed. “How do you feel?” He asked.

 

“Lovely.” Noctis answered with a big smile. “What all did we do last night?”

 

“Well, I just… spent all my time down between your legs. I believe you had orgasmed after I put a finger inside you.” Ignis explained, and his tired voice was so attractive.

 

“I see. I sorta blanked out after that, so I couldn't remember.” Noctis said, resting his head against the man's chest. “Would you… do that again?”

 

“Right now?” Ignis asked.

 

“If that wouldn't be too bad.” Noctis nodded. “I'm still… really hot.”

 

“I can feel it.” Ignis hummed as he slowly moved down, kissing Noctis from his lips to his belly before landing between those soft thighs again. “You taste absolutely incredible.”

 

“Really?” Noctis asked, placing a hand in the back of his Alpha's head as he started kissing and licking all around his hole. “A-ahh… it feels like you're eating me…” 

 

Ignis chuckled a bit and purred into the flesh against his lips. “If I could eat this every day, I'd be the luckiest man alive.”

 

“I'm sure you - ahh!” Noctis jumped at a sudden pressure, hips rolling against the man's tongue. “Is that your finger again?” He asked, face going hot.

 

Ignis glanced up from his place between the Prince's legs, both hands squeezing at his thighs before he closed his eyes again, letting out a satisfied moan.

 

Noctis felt pressure growing in his stomach, and watching as Ignis penetrated him with only his tongue made the Omega moan with need for more. His body wanted more, his body wanted a knot, his body wanted  _ pups. _

 

But, he wasn't ready for that. Even his heat hazed brain knew. His body rocked and rolled against Ignis's mouth, legs spreading further and back arching as he came with a strained moan of the Alpha's name.

 

Now limp and gasping, Noctis let his eyes fall shut and allowed Ignis to readjust their position. He laid on his side, caressing Noctis's silky black hair and pressing tender kisses to his forehead. The feeling was so relaxing, and Noctis felt the heat taking over him again.

 

“Ignis,” Noctis started with a purr, “if I ask you to knot me, don't do it. It's just my heat talking.”

 

“Absolutely. I'll stick with eating you and fingering you until your heat dies down.” Ignis replied, and with one last kiss to the Prince's skin, Noctis was deep into his heat once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip! Noctis is 18 years old now :)   
> Intro to a small Ravus/Noctis relationship! What will happen with them???? ooOOOoOooooo!!
> 
> When will Gladio come in???? Probably like..... way later into the story tbh. If you want that sweet beef soon I'm sorry....... ( @ my friend Jake)

Noctis busied himself with arranging the flowers in his room, one afternoon after his heat. Ignis was off at the market to get some fresh produce for their dinner party. It would be Noctis's 18th birthday, finally coming of age.

 

It was strange to imagine that he'd met Ignis three years ago. Noctis smiled softly at the memories of their awkward first heat, where Ignis used only his mouth. Their first knot was even more fumbling and odd, if his memory served correct.

 

The prince trailed his fingers over the intricate designs on the pitch-black vases that held an array of vividly bright flowers; all gifts from Ignis. How had he ended up so smitten with a man meant only to serve him hand and foot?

 

His room looked different as well, all thanks to Ignis. Noctis admired how the Alpha took his time to design and furnish a room to be both calming and sensual. The Prince's bed had a gorgeous canopy with sheer, black curtains to keep him hidden as Ignis performed any sexual act that the Omega asked of him. The pillows and blankets all picked out specifically for maximum comfort, and the firmness of the mattress perfect for their romantic nights in.

 

Ignis even had the walls painted. Light grey, to help lighten the room, but not too much. The desks, drawers,  _ everything _ matched so perfectly with the same glossy ebony and white trim. Noctis was truly spoiled by his lover.

 

Having dressed already for the evening. A black dress that touched the floor, a choker-collar around his throat, and cut off sleeves. The dress was straight black fabric that hugged his luscious hips, that only formed wider and rounder since presenting. Silver lined the hems of the dress, and his jewelry was plated with the shining metal. 

 

Noctis's heels clacked against the floor, and he strode proudly and easily in them. Hard to believe there was a time where he  _ couldn't _ walk in these very same heels.

 

The Omega met his father in the ballroom, where the evening's party was being set up. Noctis placed a gentle kiss on his father's cheek, before looking around to admire the decorations. “Hard to believe I'm already of age. Soon I'll need to marry, won't I?” He asked.

 

Regis nodded as he placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder. “Yes, for the Lucis Caelum line. I won't arrange anything for you, because I  _ know _ you, my son. You'd never let me hear the end of it if I arranged a marriage for you.” He laughed.

 

Noctis nodded, a giggle of his own escaping him. “I'll meet with my own suitors on my own time. Besides, I have until I'm twenty before I  _ must _ be wed.” He said. “I'd preferably like to put it off as long as possible. You know that I never liked the idea of marriage that much to begin with.”

 

Nodding, Regis crossed his arms and let his eyes linger on the maids and butlers scurrying around. “Yes, I'm aware. I was worried for a while with Ignis, but you've both taken so well to each other. Sometimes I wonder if I've ever seen anyone more in love than that boy is with you.” 

 

“Perhaps I'll marry him.” Noctis joked, but he didn't get the usual chuckle or questioning gaze from his father. Only a nod, and Noctis frowned. “I'm making a joke. Ignis is… he's… he means too much to me. I don't want to force him into royal life when he doesn't have to be.”

 

“Well, to Ignis, you're already his entire life. I can see it in the way he looks at you.” Regis hummed. “I think he'd do well as a King. Not like I plan to give my throne up so soon, but I'd rather see a competent man like him take over with you than a buffoon who has never once set foot in my country.” 

 

Noctis nodded slowly, before catching sight of his consort across the ballroom. A smile worked its way over his lips, but then a small nudge from his father brought him out of his daydream. “Yes?”

 

“You were staring at him.” Regis teased. “A shame you won't marry him. I do quite like Ignis.”

 

“Father…” Noctis trailed off, a soft breath leaving his lips as Ignis makes his way up beside him. “Hello, dear.” He said, dreamily, to the Alpha.

 

Ignis took his Omega's hand, placing a tender kiss along his knuckles before placing another on the boy's forehead. “You look exquisite, as always.” He said. “Soon we'll be preparing all the food for the party; do you have any special requests?”

 

“I'm sure you already plan on making all my favorites.” Noctis said, and in his peripherals he noticed Regis smiling at his side. “Would you share a dance with me tonight?”

 

“I'd love to.” Ignis nearly whispered, and his eyes were softened, as well as the tender smile he gave to his prince. 

 

They stared, hands locked and standing close together. Noctis could feel warmth radiating off of Ignis, and oh how he wished they could just climb into bed and nap the day away.

 

“I should hurry, um, to the kitchen.” Ignis spoke up, breaking their moment. “I'll see you again once the party has begun.” And, with a kiss to Noctis's cheek, he was off.

 

“You love him, son. Why do you insist that you don't?” Regis asked.

 

“It isn't that I  _ insist _ . I just… I'm worried for him. No one takes kindly to Consorts becoming royals.” Noctis spoke breathily. “And, I… I would have him as my king, if it wouldn't hurt our kingdom’s image.”

 

“Well,” Regis started, clearing his throat. “I say to hell with what others think of you. You're a prince, so why should you take it to heart? My boy, you have to be your own person and not let the opinions of others sway you.”

 

Noctis nodded, gazing down at his feet as he thought. “Still, I want to think of Ignis and what he wants. What if he doesn't want to be a king?”

 

“I believe Ignis will be happy no matter what, so long as he is by your side.” Regis told his son. “But, if you're so worried about it, then I believe you'll be delighted to know that sir Ravus and lady Lunafreya will be attending tonight's party.” He said. “Ravus is looking for a bride, if I remember correctly.”

 

The Omega looked up at his father, smiling shyly. “Is he, now?” He hummed and turned his gaze to the maids bustling around to finish setting up the decorations. “How interesting. He'd be a worthy suitor, I believe.”

 

“From what I hear, Ravus hasn't decided on anyone yet. He's quite the popular Alpha, so it's a surprise he hasn't found anyone to his liking.” Regis explained. “If you're more interested in marrying into royalty to better our relationship with other countries, then Ravus would be a splendid choice.”

 

“The only issue would be him having to move here.” Noctis added. “I'm your only heir, so Ravus would have to leave Luna to rule once she's married. I'm a little curious to know how he'd feel about that.”

 

Regis hummed, raising an eyebrow in Noctis's direction. “Ravus would hate leaving Lunafreya to rule on her own. But, I'm sure he'd get over it once he realizes how much land would be under his control. We're a giant kingdom in comparison to our neighbors, so he wouldn't be short on allies. The Lucis Caelum and the Nox Fleuret’s coupling would be greatly in our benefit.”

 

“Exactly why I'm so interested in Ravus.” Noctis spoke. “I'll talk him up a little bit at the party this evening. If things go well, perhaps I'll be engaged by the end of his stay here.”

 

“You seem determined. But, don't feel like the strategic advantages to this marriage is reason enough to marry him.” Regis said. “You need to consider your own feelings. A strong kingdom isn't worth an unhappy marriage.” 

 

Nodding, Noctis smiled up at Regis. “I understand. Thank you for always considering my feelings.” He said. “I'm going to see how Ignis is doing in the kitchen. I'll see you soon, father.” 

 

*

*

*

*

 

“So,” Noctis hummed around a slice of pineapple as he watched Ignis scurry around the kitchen, “do you want to take a break and mess around?” He asked, and grinned when the Alpha turned, looking mortified.

 

“Noct. This is serious.” Ignis started. “I have to make sure everything is  _ perfect _ for your coming of age ceremony. This requires my undivided attention.” He explained as he walked over to his prince’s side. “Now, please refrain from eating too much before the party.”

 

Noctis pouted as Ignis stole the bowl of fruit from him. He watched as his Alpha began to finely chop an assortment of vegetable, before quickly pulling out several round cakes from the oven and setting them aside to cool. Noctis watched, fascinated, by how quickly Ignis moved around the kitchen. Even seeing him whip the icing and pipe it on the cake was mesmerizing. 

 

“Are you almost done?” Noctis asked with a stretch, back cracking as he lifted his arms above his head. “I want to spend time with you before the guests arrive.”

 

“You’re spending time with me right now.” Ignis said, keeping his hands steady and eyes on the cake as he gently layered them together. “I’m just too busy to cuddle or be handsy at the moment.” 

 

“Why can’t the other cooks do this?” Noctis asked, frowning and leaning forward on the table he sat at. “Once the guests get here, I’ll be too busy mingling with the other nobility. We won’t get any time alone until the party winds down.”  He said, and watched as Ignis pushed back his hair with a heavy sigh.

 

“Noct, I’m sorry, but I don’t trust anyone else to make your favorite desserts except for me.” Ignis said. “Besides, I get the feeling you won’t even touch a cake unless I was the one who baked it.”

 

“You’re right, I probably wouldn’t.” Noctis laughed and stood, swaying his hips as he sauntered over to him. “But, my dear, I just want to be held by you so badly.” He whispered, slowly snaking his arms around Ignis’s waist and urging him away from the cake. “Even just a hug. I’d be happy with any sort of embrace.”

 

“You’re quite spoiled. I suppose that’s my fault, though.” Ignis chuckled as turned to face Noctis with a smile. “I am so smitten with you, Noct.”

 

“As I am with you, as well.” Noctis replied, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to his Alpha’s lips. “Not a moment goes by where I don’t want to be in your arms.”

 

Ignis brushed a hair from Noctis’s face with a fond, familiar smile before leaning in to kiss him again. “My dear… I love you so deeply. The Gods truly blessed me.” His green eyes bore into the gorgeous blue of Noctis’s, before slowly pulling away. “Tonight you’ll have me all to yourself. After the party, I promise to pamper you to your heart’s content.”

 

Noctis let a dreamy sight leave his lips as he watched Ignis move back to his duties in the kitchen. He stood, hands clasped over his stomach as his mate began cutting the ends off of some delicious looking strawberries. The Omega pondered for a moment, lips moving into a pout once again, before finally finding his breath again.

 

“I want your child.” Noctis said.

 

Ignis halted, knife pressed firm against the cutting board. His shoulders looked stiff and the muscles in his arms seemed to tighten as the silence dragged on. Noctis took a step back, eyes moving along the Alpha’s frame before dropping down to the tiled kitchen floor. The silence grew, more and more, until Noctis felt sick and anxious.

 

_ Did Ignis not want a pup? _

_ Did Ignis not want a family with Noctis? _

 

Questions raced through the Omega’s mind, only being pulled away from the overwhelming sound of  _ nothing _ when a maid entered the kitchen. Ignis was back to what he’d been doing in seconds, and Noctis felt himself growing faint with the anxiety following his request.

 

As soon as the little maid left, Ignis turned. Noctis caught sight of something so heartwarming on his mate’s expression.

 

It made the prince’s stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

 

“You want to have a child with me?” Ignis asked, and his voice was just over a whisper. “Why me? I’m only a consort.”

 

“Because, I love you.” Noctis felt himself well up with tears and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “I want a family with you. I want my first born to be with the man I love.”

 

“ _ Gods,  _ Noct.” Ignis inhaled sharply, rushing toward his prince and wrapping his arms around that slender waist, hauling him up off his feet and hugging him tightly to his chest. “I’d love to, I’d want nothing more than to have a child with you!”

 

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’s shoulders, squeezing so hard and never wanting to let go. Tears finally spilled onto his cheeks as Noctis kissed his Alpha, trying to pull him closer and  _ closer. _ He couldn’t get enough of this man, and soon his back was being pressed against the table he’d been sitting at previously, with Ignis moving a hand up the skirt of his dress and pressing his hips between the Omega’s legs.

 

“Iggy,  _ please. _ ” Noctis gasped, mouth wet and open for the Alpha to dip his tongue inside again.

 

“ _ Please,  _ what?” Ignis teased, a devilish smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. 

 

Sometimes that man was  _ too much _ for Noctis. 

 

“You know what I want.” Noctis gasped as he felt a hand over his panties, and quickly drew Ignis back down to meet his lips.

 

“Oh, dear. I think I came at a bad time!” Regis covered his eyes and turned his head away, giving Noctis and Ignis time to separate and smooth out their clothing. “Pardon my interruption, you lovebirds, but our guests will be arriving within the hour. The maids are getting antsy and wanted to know where the desserts were.

 

Ignis nodded, his face red as an apple, as he started loading the pastries and cake onto the push-cart. “Y-yes, I have them right here. I’ll take them out now. Very sorry for being so late.” Without so much as a kiss on Noctis’s cheek, Ignis was rushing himself out of the kitchen.

 

“So. Pups?” Regis asked, laughing softly as Noctis only grew more flushed.

 

“ _ Father. _ ” Noctis hissed, turning around to avoid eye contact. “Please, now isn’t the time.”

 

“Oh, I believe now  _ is _ the time.” Regis grinned. “I’ll be a grandfather! Now, you’ve already had a heat this month, correct? Which means you’ll be trying for pups next month? Right?” The king eagerly awaited an answer, looming over Noctis with an expectant grin.

 

“Yes, father, we’ll be trying for pups starting next month.” Noctis answered, his face still flushed as he tried to hide from the embarrassment of his  _ father _ walking in on him being felt up by his consort. “Now, I need to freshen up a little before the guests get here! Excuse me.”

 

Noctis quickly strode out the kitchen, leaving Regis to purr happily at the news.

 

*

*

*

*

 

“Prince Noctis, it’s been too long.” Lunafreya smiled, a hand outstretched toward the Omega. “It feels like ages since we last got to see each other. Have you found a mate yet?” She asked, standing close to the boy. 

 

“Not quite.” Noctis answered with a hum. “I have a consort, Ignis. He and I are very close, so I haven’t put much thought into marriage just yet.” It wasn’t  _ technically  _ a lie. He had, in fact, considered marriage with both Ignis  _ and  _ Luna’s older brother, Ravus. “How about you?”

 

Luna nodded, shyly, and Noctis doesn’t think he’d ever seen her  _ blush _ before. “I am. His name is Nyx, and we’ll be wed next year.” She explained with a smile, bright and warm as always. “You should have seen the look on Ravus’s face when I told him I’d finally chosen a mate. You know how family is; they’re always so protective.”

 

Noctis briefly thought of how his own father chose Ignis as his consort, and how that wasn’t exactly something an overprotective parent would normally do. “I understand. But, speaking of, how is Ravus?”

 

“He’s well.” A voice sounded beside Noctis, and the prince turned to see the man in question. “You look lovely tonight, Prince. How have you been?” He asked, bowing and lifting one of the Omega’s hand to his lips.

 

“I’m well, Ravus. It’s been too long since the two of you have come to visit.” Noctis smiled, and thought how charming the man was. If all went well, he could have a potential husband before the night came to a close. “Say, my father told me you’re still unwed. An Alpha of your status should have a harem of Omegas by now. What’s keeping you from settling down?” He asked, and Luna giggled beside him.

 

“My brother is looking for someone special.” Luna answered. “Ravus, how about you tell him yourself?”

 

“Such a thorn in my side, sister.” Ravus joked. “I was actually waiting for this day. Noctis, I would like to ask for the privilege of courting you.”

 

Oh.

 

Well, that was unexpected.

 

Noctis let his gaze linger on Ravus for a moment. His hair, face, eyes. All so beautiful, and as any thoroughbred Alpha, was sure to have flawless pups.

 

“Me? Oh, Ravus…” Noctis chuckled softly, eyes locked together. “It seems you and I had very similar ideas. I actually had my eye on you.”

 

“Oh, but didn’t you say -” Luna started, but was cut off by Ravus.

 

“Really, prince?” Ravus smiled, slowly taking Noctis by the hand again. “A shame I can’t stay longer, here in Lucis. I’d court you day and night.” He said, peppering gentle kisses all over the Omega’s knuckles.

 

Noctis caught sight of Ignis walking across the room, gaze set on his prince and sending shivers down his spine. “I don’t think my consort would be too thrilled about you taking up all my time.” He laughed. “When you’re back in Tenebrae, feel free to write me. Even something like that would be an acceptable form of courtship.”

 

“Noct.” Ignis addressed as he stood beside him; his protective scent causing Ravus to let out a low, territorial growl. “Sir Ravus. Lady Lunafreya.” He nodded as he greeted them both. 

 

“Hello, my dear.” Noctis said, moving an arm to lock around the consort’s. “Ravus, Luna, this is Ignis. He’s my consort.” He smiled, feeling Ignis place a kiss on his cheek. “He’s almost always by my side.”

 

Ravus and Ignis made eye contact, and the tension made Noctis shudder with excitement. “A pleasure to meet the prince’s loyal consort.” Ravus said. “I should let you know that I intend on courting Noctis; I do hope that’s not a problem for you.”

 

Ignis tensed his jaw and quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. “Whatever Noct chooses to do, I’m happy with. So long as he is happy, I am as well.” He shared a loving gaze with his Omega, the two smiling tenderly. “I know he’ll always make the right decision in the end.”

 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” Noctis giggled before looking back to Ravus and Luna. “If you’ll excuse us for a moment. I have to mingle for a bit so my father doesn’t think I’m just being antisocial again.” 

 

“No worries, Noctis.” Luna smiled. “I’ve been eyeing the food for quite some time now. I’m a bit peckish, so I’ll be over there if you want to chat a little more.” She hummed, waving as she made her way through the people dancing and talking around the room.

 

“I’ll busy myself with chatting up your father. I’d like his blessings before I dare try to woo you.” Ravus chuckled, following Noctis as the Omega walked arm in arm with Ignis. “I’m sure I’ll speak to you again before the party is done, prince.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Perhaps we can share a dance tonight.” Noctis quickly glanced up to Ignis, noticing his arms tense. “I’ll be around. Enjoy some of the food, as well. Ignis made a good deal of it, and he’s absolutely the most wonderful cook I’ve ever met.”

 

“You flatter me, Noct.” Ignis said. “Now, if only you’d eat your vegetables like a  _ good _ prince.”

 

“Oh, come now. You should know by now that I like doing whatever I please.” Noctis giggled, dragging Ignis away to the buffet. “Iggy, you’re tense.” He said, voice soft and concerned. “Is it because of Ravus?”

 

Ignis stood still, jaw still set hard as he nodded. “He… He doesn’t know you like I do, Noct. I fear he isn’t capable of pampering you as I do. You deserve the world, and I won’t settle for giving you less than that.” He explained. “I want to give you a child, a happy life, but… Call it jealousy or whatever you like. I don’t believe sir Ravus can give you what you need.” The Alpha stared, expression serious and gaze unwavering. The way he scowled at the mere  _ idea _ of someone not being able to care for his prince the way he could; it sent a shiver through Noctis’s entire body. Was he cold, or was Ignis just that arousing this evening?

 

“Don’t worry, my love. Ravus can’t make me get rid of you.” Noctis ran his hands over his Alpha’s chest, feeling the firm muscle that lay beneath his shirt. “You’re my life. Our first born will be my heir. I’m letting him court me, yes, but that doesn’t mean we’re arranging a marriage tonight. Nothing is set in stone, Ignis.”

 

“I know.” Ignis nodded tight, his entire body stiff with the scent of Ravus and other Alphas all around  _ his  _ prince. “I am only looking out for your wellbeing. Now, I believe Regis is staring. Shall we mingle? Dance?” He asked, leaning in to place a kiss on his Omega’s cheek.

 

“A dance would be lovely, Ignis.” Noctis breathed dreamily, lashes fluttering as he stared up at the man. 

 

“Then, a dance it shall be. Allow me to lead, my dear.” Ignis pulled Noctis to his chest, setting a hand on the Omega’s wide hip and the other loosely holding his hand. The prince moved his free hand up to rest, rather intimately, against Ignis’s neck. “I hope you’ve been keeping up with your dance lessons.”

 

“Don’t tease me if I step on your feet, Iggy.” Noctis giggled as he was nearly swept off his feet, being lead into a slow dance that was accompanied by a lovely violin tune. “I love you.” He whispered, head resting on his consort’s chest.

 

Ignis purred and moved his hand from Noct’s hip to his lower back, and then gently placed a kiss on the crown of his prince’s head. “If only you knew how dear you are to me. My love for you ends when my heart stops beating.”

 

“No need to be so gruesome.” Noctis chuckled. “Hmm… It seems people are staring.” He sounded pleased, and it earned him a breathy chuckle from his lover. “What?”

 

“I never knew you were such an exhibitionist, Noct. It’s almost like you enjoy flaunting my affection for you.” Ignis teased.

 

“Perhaps that’s exactly what I want. For everyone to see what it looks like to be in love, through us.” Nocts pushed back some fallen locks of hair from Ignis’s face, before pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

 

“So needlessly poetic.” Ignis laughed, their lips mere centimeters apart. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Not as beautiful as our future child, I bet.” Noctis tossed back.

 

“You pose a very good argument. But, I believe our pups will equal you in beauty, so long as you are their mother.” Ignis stole another kiss, before spinning Noctis on his feet and tugging him back to his body, dipping him down and kissing him with a hand on his arched-up spine.

 

“Now, that’s just unfair.” Noctis gasped, eyes wide. “If only I hadn’t promised Ravus a dance… I’d ask you to steal me away for the night.”

 

“I still can, my prince.”

 

“But, it wouldn’t be very kind of me to blow off a suitor just to have my consort make love to me.” Noctis purred as Ignis so gently caressed his back as they righted themselves to continue dancing.

 

“You’re a prince. You can do what you want.” Ignis smiled.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one telling me  _ not  _ to avoid my royal duties?” Noctis asked with a laugh. 

 

“Yes. But, if it involves me getting a romantic night in with my beloved… I don’t care what it is, I’ll try my damnedest to talk you out of it.” Ignis pressed their foreheads together, still going through the motions of their dance. 

 

“You’re a terrible impulse control.” Noctis whispered.

 

“I’m just trying to see what it’s like to be you for once.” The Alpha cooed.

 

“Hey, I’m not always trying to talk you out of stuff!” The prince laughed.

 

“Noct. Your father walked in on us nearly having sex because you wanted attention that badly.” 

 

“Yeah, but like… okay. Fine. You win.” Noctis scoffed.

 

“Don’t I always?” Ignis smiled, slowing their dance to a stop. “And, so… to my highness’ royal quarters?” He asked, hand holding the Omega’s up to his lips to kiss with a deep bow.

 

Rolling his eyes, Noctis nodded. “Well… I suppose I can’t say no to my love.” He purred and let Ignis lead him, sneakily, out of the crowd of guests and up the stairs to his room. “You better bed me thoroughly, Mr. Scientia.”

 

“Oh, but don’t I always, Noctis?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all kudos, bookmarks, and comments ❤ you can find me on my Tumblr, at souais.tumblr.com (my writing blog) OR ! at tigatrons.tumblr.com (my main, multifandom blog)


End file.
